


Small But Proud

by Nat_al_lee



Category: Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Handmade, Knitting, rug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_al_lee/pseuds/Nat_al_lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Small But Proud

  
[full size image](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/i2huyvn88k2mezq/IMG_20210103_101111.jpg)

  
[full size image](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/todnsb2yrjwcjeb/IMG_20210103_101102.jpg)

  
[full size image](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/v874wufzijluanx/IMG_20210103_101051.jpg)

  
[full size image](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/f11qghjlfr83lza/IMG_20210103_101057.jpg)


End file.
